<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attachment theory by waspfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513638">attachment theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor'>waspfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Conflict, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gakushuu asano gets a demon at age twelve and it's strange for numerous reasons.</p><p>for starters, he's almost sure that this demon goes to his school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Maehara Hiroto, Asano Gakushuu/Maehara Hiroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lighter fluid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YEAH YEAH ANOTHER WASPFACTOR FIC INSPIRED BY FERRY YEAH SCORE THAT ONE OF THE BINGO CARD WE ALL BEEN KNEW</p><p>attachment theory AKA how gakushuu gets a demon and is like. ew these vibes are off</p><p>realised i hadn't wrote any maesano in a FAT while n then i listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-3nduQD7Yo">this song by ferry</a> and. the idea. was. there. (i mostly want to write this just cos of all the silly little tweets i can make) ive got to stay true to my brand as number one ferry stan and number one maesano stannie... s.s. maesano make some FUCKING noise</p><p>this is completely self-indulgent but i do not care!!! i am writing this for me and the three other maesano stans !!!!!</p><p>this is kinda based off of <a href="https://nopanamaman.tumblr.com/post/187222744501">ferry's own demonverse thing</a> but it's not the exact same cos. obviously.</p><p>*sending smoke signals* ferry ily</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asano Gakushuu gets his demon on his 12<sup>th</sup> birthday, which is unusual for two reasons.</p><p> </p><p>One- he’s twelve. That’s socially considered far too late to receive a demon. He’s a <em>late bloomer, </em>one of the last to the party. Most children are either born with a demon or make their own contract by the time they’re ten or they simply <em>do not get</em> a demon. Come ten years of age and no demon in sight, Gakushuu had simply assumed his father found no reason to bind his son to an undead, immortal being.</p><p> </p><p>Which was fine. Gakushuu’s an independent boy. He doesn’t need his hand held.</p><p> </p><p>However. It seems the rug’s been pulled out from under him yet again. The note his father had given him, on January 1<sup>st</sup>, had read <em>Expect a demon to contact you today- G.A. </em>Which opened the door for more questions that it really ought to.</p><p> </p><p>The second reason for Gakushuu Asano’s demon is unique is because he thinks he recognises the demon in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-“ He struggles to place a name to a face. And then it hits him. “You go to my school.”</p><p> </p><p>He might not be wearing the Kunugigoaka uniform and his ginger hair may be longer now but Gakushuu doesn’t forget faces so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, kinda,” The demon winces. He hovers a foot off the ground, hugging his knees. “Yeah. No, you’re right. I do go to your school. Well, kinda. I made a copy of myself and <em>he </em>goes to your school. I don’t. So. Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu isn’t pleased with this demon. He’s heard stories of ones that are more snake than anything, ones that breath fire and spit kerosene, ones that alternate between a million face. This just seems like… a boy his age, which is <em>boring.</em> The demon even looks human, aside from the dark horns and tail it’s (no, he’s?) sporting. Gakushuu “Well, I don’t want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arguably, not a very nice thing to say but Gakushuu’s been taught that you don’t get if you don’t ask. “That’s out of your control,” The sound of fire crackling echoes throughout the room and a piece of paper magically appears in the demon’s hands. It’s in a language Gakushuu doesn’t recognise but at the bottom, in red ink, is Japanese and a signature. “I’m with you until you’re eighteen. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s six years from now, which is six years too long. “Says who?”</p><p> </p><p>The demon frowns at the parchment. “Uh, this soul contract? That’s signed in <em>your</em> blood?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never signed a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Your, uh, father did for you,” The demon shows Gakushuu the contract. “Here. From six calendar years from Gakushuu Asano’s twelfth year hence forth. Signed by one Gakuhou Asano.”</p><p> </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>The demon, who looks like Maehara Hiroto, who <em>is </em>Maehara Hiroto seems nervous, on edge. His tail swishes like a cat on high alert and he’s unsure of what to do with his hands, as if he hasn’t existed for long. Gakushuu calls him out on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this new to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara fiddles with his whip-like tail, long and thin and <em>black</em>. “Kinda. I’m young in demon terms. You’re actually my first client…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a child.” Gakushuu states.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” Maehara nods. “That’s why I’ve got a copy of me at your school as well. To learn more about humans,” He manages a smile. “So that I can become a better demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I presume Father knows about this?” Maehara’s not that smart, if Gakushuu recalls, being in D Class for his time at Kunugigoaka. That must be his father’s way of hiding a demon in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Maehara shakes his head. “No. He thinks that Maehara Hiroto is a bonafide human.”</p><p> </p><p>“And for the record, Maehara Hiroto is you and is <em>not</em> human.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not human, no.”</p><p> </p><p>This is terribly confusing. “Then where does Maehara Hiroto come into this? That’s a human name.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the human name I picked for myself,” Maehara stretches his legs, like a cat arching its back. He’s almost concerningly thin. “I think it sounds cool. Do you think it sounds cool?” He asks with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu ignores the question. “Then, what’s your real name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s-“ And Maehara speaks in a language Gakushuu’s never heard before. It sounds like gibberish. He figures it must be the same one that was on the contact from earlier. “But my friends call me-“ Another random gurgling of incoherent sounds. “And my parents call me-“ It sounds like nails on a chalkboard. “But that’s only when they’re mad at me, heh.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t catch a word of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara tilts his head to the side. “You don’t speak the ancient tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara shrugs. “Your father does.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course Father speaks demon. Why wouldn’t he? Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “What’s your name in a language I can understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara scratches his chin. “Ah. It doesn’t translate very well,” He mumbles under his breath to himself. “Eh, forget it. Just call me Maehara. It’ll be easier for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of making this easy. “How do I explain this to Father, to everyone at school?” Gakushuu has enough on his plate as is. He doesn’t have time to explain that his demon just so happens to also attend his school as well.</p><p> </p><p>The demon tilts his head to the side, in curious confusion. “No one but the contractee can see their demon,” Maehara frowns softly. “I thought you knew that?”</p><p> </p><p>“But Father. He signed your contract.”</p><p> </p><p>“He signed it for <em>you,</em>” Maehara points at Gakushuu. “You’re my contractee. He’s just the middleman.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, he can’t see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara nods in agreement. “He can’t see me,” He repeats as floats around the room, lying on the ceiling. Gakushuu notices his hair stays in place, unaffected by the gravity. “I’m glad he can’t see me.” He declares.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara twists his head a full 180 degrees. “You see, he thought he was signing this huge, big shot demon that has the same name as me. If he saw who he <em>actually</em> signed, he’d, ah, probably exorcise me, heh.“</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu raises an eyebrow. “You tricked him.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara grins, looking pleased with himself. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu smiles inwardly at that. He gets the basic outline- Maehara is his demon and no one, not even his father can see him, not unless Maehara makes himself visible but Gakushuu gets the say in that. This has potential, a <em>lot </em>of potential. He asks Maehara to provide a breakdown of his powers.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s currently spinning Gakushuu’s football in his hands, greatly amused by it. Gakushuu assumes demons must not have a lot in terms of sport.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, like you said, I’m a child which means I’m weaker than most demons,” He throws the ball up in the air and catches it once more. “And since I’m using some of my power to manifest a copy of myself to attend your school, I’m <em>extra</em> not strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu knows that most demons are contracted to be caretakers or assistants or even just <em>friends, </em>but he knows his father is smarter than that; the only kind of demon he’d be after would be a powerful one. “Then what can you do?” Gakushuu’s still holding out hope that Maehara can shapeshift or breath fire or corrode metal with a single touch or <em>something cool</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Maehara produces a small, violet flame at his fingertip. “I can light candles for you?”</p><p> </p><p>No such luck it seems. Gakushuu feels his eyebrow twitch. “You’re useless.”</p><p> </p><p>That gets the football chucked in his direction. “Hey! Come on, that’s not fair,” Maehara protests, lighting all of his fingertips with flames. “I can also light cigarettes.”</p><p> </p><p>Candles and cigarettes. “Can you kill someone for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara splutters incredulously. “What eleven-year-old asks their demon to <em>kill</em> someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shrugs. “I presume that is the first thing most would ask of such a creature.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a <em>taboo,</em>” Maehara stage whispers, leaning in close, as if he weren’t allowed to speak about it. He certainly looks concerned. “It’s <em>wrong</em>. On so many levels. Wrong for you to ask, wrong for me to do. Only strong demons have enough power to kill,” He nibbles on his bottom lip. “And <em>even then</em>, it requires an exchange of something important.”</p><p> </p><p>“A strong demon,” Gakushuu muses. “Like the kind my father <em>thought </em>he was signing for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s no way of me getting another demon for another six years?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara nods. “That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu groans. “I don’t have to interact with you, do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>no</em>, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll just wait six years then.” Maehara may be a demon, he may not be human but Gakushuu’s stubbornness goes beyond mortality. An unstoppable force meets the unmoveable object.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara tries to object to that but Gakushuu tells him to shut up as he has work to do. Maehara has no choice but to keep quiet, observing as Gakushuu completes his Japanese essay.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t speak for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. trans-species multiculturalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case it wasnt clear, this isnt a super serious fic. if anything its just a slice of life thing with a emotionally constipated child and his curious and playful demon friend who is also his classmate. i have exactly two plot points in mind for this entire thing and one involves isogai and karma and the other involves the ending LMAOO</p><p>i just wanted to write gakushuu being like &gt;:( n maehara like :DDDD</p><p>maehara: do u come here often<br/>gakushuu: this is my room ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first year, Gakushuu doesn’t converse with Maehara the demon and on everything that is holy (or perhaps, unholy), the year <em>drags.</em> When they do speak, it’s Gakushuu telling Maehara to complete some chores for him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s admittedly a little weird, having the spitting image of your classmate hang around with you at all times (it’s even weirder when said classmate joins <em>your </em>football team and you have to do a double take because there’s a Maehara floating above you and then there’s a Maehara sitting in the locker room and the one in the locker room doesn’t even meet your gaze and speaks to you like normal).</p><p> </p><p>On January 1<sup>st</sup>, his thirteenth birthday, there’s a poorly wrapped gift waiting on his bed. It’s been duct tapped to high heaven and back and Gakushuu’s name is spelt wrong in shaky English, with the ‘a’ backwards and the two letters at the end have been joined together to form a ‘w’. It’s definitely not from his father which would only leave one other option. Gakushuu turns around to look at Maehara, who’s biting his nails.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want a gift.” He states blankly.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara immediately floats around to the other side of the room, so that he’s almost lying on  Gakushuu’s bed. “Aw, come on! It’s your day of birth,” He pleads, hands outstretched. Gakushuu notices he’s painted his long nails black. “It took me so long to wrap and English is hard for me to write in. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu looks back down at gift tag, sneering at the misspelling of his name. “Your English is, quite frankly, shocking,” He shakes the present. “And this looks like a child wrapped it.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara pouts defiantly. “The way your school teaches English is difficult for me to understand. And I <em>am</em> a child,” He folds his arms. “At least open it? I went out of my way to get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes and decides he can at <em>least</em> open it. It’s a book but that much was obvious from the shape and weight alone. He flicks through it. Most of it is written in English but it’s an old-fashioned version of the language. There’s diagrams, recipes and even doodles. It appears to be someone’s diary. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem to know a lot about how demon rules work,” Maehara watches Gakushuu flip through the book. Gakushuu had asked the subreddit, r/demonhelpjpn, about a hundred times now. Maehara must’ve seen him do so. The demon points to a page, one that’s written in a language Gakushuu can understand. “This is a first edition textbook, written by Beelzebub himself! It’s like, <em>the </em>book for demon rules.”</p><p> </p><p>From the way Maehara’s eyes sparkle, Gakushuu assume that this book is special. He trails his fingers done the leather spine and realises with acute horror that it doesn’t feel like cow leather. “Where did you… get this?” He asks, holding it gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>“From of one our vintage bookstores.” The other responds, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s never mentioned the other side before (and maybe that’s because Gakushuu’s never <em>asked </em>but that’s neither here nor there<em>) </em> and the idea of a little demon shopping plaza in Hell makes Gakushuu’s lips turn upwards. “Do demons use money?” He asks because, logically, that should be the next step for any society’s economy to exist.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no,” Maehara lies on Gakushuu’s bed. “We don’t use those notes or coins you humans use,” When Maehara had first been introduced to a coin, he had played with it so much the metal coating had eroded away and then he had cried near enough bitumen because he thought the coin was one of a kind. “I traded some of the souls I’ve collected to buy it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu narrows his eyes. He smells a lie. “You said I was your first client.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are! But I also collect animal souls, as well. Most child demons do,” He draws the outline of a butterfly in fire and flicks it away. “It’s fun. I’d say you should join me sometime but…” He points downwards and imitates an explosion. “I don’t think it’s your scene.”</p><p> </p><p>The book feels heavier now, somehow. “How many animal souls did this cost you?”</p><p> </p><p>“108 white-eyed Miyama stags beetles.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks. “That sounds like a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara grimaces, his face contorted slightly. “It was, ah, my whole life’s savings.”</p><p> </p><p>Demon or no, Gakushuu isn’t a fan of fiscal irresponsibility. “Why did you buy it then? That’s extremely irresponsible.” He lectures.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a gift!” Maehara claps his hands. “Humans give each other gifts on their days of birth, to show appreciation, right? Well, I appreciate you!”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu tries to hand the book back to Maehara. “I don’t- You can take this back. Get your stag beetle souls back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how that-“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care!” Gakushuu exclaims. “I don’t want your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara frowns but takes the book regardless. “I can’t return it,” He weighs it in his hands, figuring out what to do with it. He eventually makes him up mind, flying over to Gakushuu’s bookshelf. “I’ll put it next to your copy of ‘Crime and Punishment’,” He mumbles. “You should consider bumping it up a few spaces on your ‘to-read’ list. It’s very good.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu is a little surprised the demon has read ‘Crime and Punishment’, considering he’s the same demon who watched ‘Spiderman’ and started crawling on the ceiling in the middle of the night. “I thought you said English was hard for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Russian’s not too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that makes some sense. “What about Japanese?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara shakes his head. “Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spanish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Polish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu tries a few languages and gets the same result each time. He eventually reaches a conclusion. “So, it’s just Russian you really understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara hums. “Pretty much, yeah.” He glides smoothly back around to Gakushuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re in D Class? Because you don’t know Japanese <em>or </em>English?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard okay! Your father’s school is awful at teaching,” Maehara splutters. “I’m a demon so I have plenty of time to catch up but how do <em>you </em>understand anything? How does anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shrugs. Kunugigoaka isn’t <em>that </em>bad. “It’s fast but it’s manageable,” Manageable is probably the best word for it, Gakushuu decides. “It’s the best in the country so if you can’t keep up, there’s plenty other schools out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara doesn’t look convinced. “It took me 3 weeks to learn the English alphabet alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu can’t help the scoff that escapes him. “You could’ve just asked me. I could’ve taught you in 3 days. If that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you didn’t wanna speak,” Maehara crosses his arms as his tail wraps around him, protectively. “And as a result, I’ve learned English wrong.” He huffs.</p><p> </p><p>One of the many downsides of having a teenage demon was that they acted just like teenagers. Mood swings, voice cracks,<em> acne. </em></p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes and gets up wordlessly, to receive a piece of paper. “Stop complaining. I’ll teach you now,” His hand falters as he reaches for a pen. “Or do I need to teach the version of you who actually goes to Kunugigoaka,” He pauses again. “Does the you who goes to school have a house? A family?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can teach me. We share the same, uh, memory core, uh,” Maehara snaps his fingers repeatedly. “That’s not the word for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brain?” Gakushuu supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara sits upwards on the bed, brightening up a bit. “Brain! Yes! We share the same brain,” Gakushuu hands Maehara the pen. “So, whatever you teach me <em>here </em>he’ll take in and whatever he learns <em>there, </em>I’ll remember. Kinda genius, huh?” The demon looks proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so,” Gakushuu shrugs, as an idea forms in his head. “Can you do that for me?” The idea of having a clone of himself dedicated just to learning is a very appealing concept.</p><p> </p><p>To Gakushuu’s dismay, Maehara shakes his head. “Uh. No. That’s just a me thing. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>It was worth a try, Gakushuu figures. Trying not to let his disappointment show, he changes the subject. “Does the other you have his own thoughts and feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara looks hopeful, his tail giving an excited flick. “You’re interested in learning more?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figure we could exchange information,” Gakushuu replies coolly. “The cloning thing seems to be unique to only you.” He narrows his eyes. Gakushuu had learned by now that most demons had their own special abilities, ones that were not shared by any other demon. And while it certainly wasn’t any</p><p> </p><p>And the demon smiles, the edges of the smile sharp and pointy. “I’m fine with a trade,” And Gakushuu expects the other to barter for his soul or his father’s soul or maybe the souls of 108 stag beetles but he doesn’t. Indeed, Maehara, with his fingertips pressed against each other, rather meekly asks,</p><p> </p><p>“Can you teach me how to make friends?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's imperative for me to let u all know that maehara is like, the same as he is in canon. He Is Just Trying His Best. its a shame that he failed the vibe check :///</p><p>maehara, doing cartwheels in the air at 3am: are we friends<br/>gakushuu, watching him: no<br/>maehara: i think we're friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>discovered an old ferry song that i love so... new inspo hehehe...<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCrB5200thI">mr fox and the disheartened girl</a></p><p>wasp back with the only demon au where the dynamic is like</p><p>gakushuu: i require the souls of the innocent<br/>maehara: and a bagel :D<br/>gakushuu: make that two bagels</p><p>i hope everyone is keeping safe!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gakushuu can’t believe what he’s just heard. “…You’re lonely?!” He asks, incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>bored,” </em>Maehara clarifies. “My clone. It’s a loner. I don’t have any friends.” He admits quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERVATION #1, AS MADE BY GAKUSHUU ASANO: Demons are social butterflies and can experience loneliness.] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu feels his eyebrow twitch. “There’s nothing wrong with being a loner. Most students at Kunugigoaka are.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara doesn’t seem to agree. He tilts his head to the side curiously. “But humans are so social! That’s half my reasoning for attending Kunugigoaka.”</p><p> </p><p>Another eyebrow twitch. “You want to talk to humans,” Gakushuu can hardly believe it. “You’re <em>actively</em> <em>choosing </em>to speak to humans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t have to think of an answer. “Most humans are-“ Gakushuu shakes his head. “You shouldn’t waste your time talking to them. It’s not worth it.” It would be unbefitting for <em>his </em>demon to care about such frivolities like friendships.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara pouts. “But I want to know how humans socialise with each other. You’re acting like Kunugigoaka is full of the Earth’s scum. Nearly everyone I’ve met is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>And that makes a little more sense, given the complex social hierarchy humans utilise but Gakushuu doesn’t think Maehara’s asking for a Social Biology lesson. “I… don’t think I’m the best to ask about that.” He mutters.</p><p> </p><p>This seems to confuse Maehara. “What? You have loads of friends. Sakakibara, Araki, Koyama, Seo, Aoi, Isogai, Akabane.” He lists off, counting on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, I am not friends with Akabane,” Gakushuu snaps. The boy was a terrible delinquent and most of his potential was wasted on after school fights. “Secondly, they’re my <em>acquaintances</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara squints. “<em>No, </em>they’re your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu squints back. “I don’t <em>do </em>friendships.” They’re too time consuming, take too much energy and the risks outweigh the rewards. Besides, you can absolutely survive without having friends- which makes them a luxury, not a need.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s face softens as he mulls something over in his head. “Gakushuu,” He starts slowly. “…Are we friends?” He asks, tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu’s not one to beat around the bush. “We are also acquaintances.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara automatically frowns. “You like to make things difficult, don’t you,” He raises an eyebrow and suddenly, the contract appears in his hands again. Maehara points at the signature line. “I don’t know why you try to fight this so much. I’m with you until you’re an adult. No matter how much you fight it, I’m still your demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not personal,” Gakushuu shrugs. “I just don’t need a demon.” And frankly, he was very much okay with not needing a demon. He was more than used to a demon-less life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a hinderance, you know,” Maehara snaps his fingers and the contract burns up into ash, gone for now. “Most demons assigned to children help with homework and extracurriculars.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu knows <em>that</em>. It’s not uncommon for richer students to get their demons to do all their schoolwork for them. Hell, most of A Class did it. “I don’t need help with either,” He argues. He won’t stoop to the irresponsibility of his peers and he won’t take help, least of all from Maehara. “I’m supposed to be independent.” Because that’s what Kunugigoaka prides itself on- making students become independent.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara rolls his eyes. “You’re making this harder on yourself. I may not be what you hoped for in a demon, but I can still complete rather, ah, menial tasks. Like, uh,” His eyes scan around the room. “I can help you clean your room. Or the house. Or go shopping for food.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of the housework is completed by father’s demon and what’s left over is handled by him anyways. “It’s just- I just don’t need help.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon must ‘ve realised that he was fighting a losing battle, for he sighs rather defeatedly. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop with trying to help you,” Maehara holds his hands up defensively. “But still. I can be your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no time for friendships.” Gakushuu repeats.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara rolls his eyes. “But I’m with you <em>all the time,</em>” Maehara groans. “That seems like <em>more</em> than enough time.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu keeps quiet and decides to ignore the other’s pestering. He won’t let a demon make him feel bad just because he refuses to make friends with it. “I don’t have any tips for making friends-“</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.“ The demon scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But</em> I can recommend a few starting points.”</p><p> </p><p>The next week at school, Gakushuu spots Clone Maehara walking in the corridors with Isogai, who laughs at something the other said. Gakushuu turns to the demon beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You made friends with Isogai?” He whispers quietly. He hadn’t told anyone he had a demon. Even Father, who asked how the demon was coming along, was met with a simple ‘I wouldn’t know’. It’s always best to keep some cards close to your chest and if that meant no one knowing of his little demon, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara nods, grinning cheesily. “He’s nice. He helped me with my homework.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu mulls it over in his head. Admittedly, he hasn’t spoken to Isogai much but he’s in A Class and his grades are certainly up to par and he’s good some natural leadership skills. “Okay. That’s a promising start in the way of friendships.” He praises.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara looks genuinely surprised, his eyes widening. “You think?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shrugs slightly. “I don’t know of anyone who dislikes Isogai.” Maybe Seo hates Isogai but Seo hates most people so it doesn’t feel like it’s worth mentioning it.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara seems pleased with Gakushuu’s assessment and hums softly to himself for the rest of the day, which is a little annoying but Gakushuu doesn’t mind it too much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERBVATION #2: In the case of Maehara, his mood seems correlate with the clone of himself. He appears to seem happier now that his clone has made friends at Kunugigoaka]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And then Gakushuu catches Isogai working a part time job, which is a violation of school rules and rules are rules so Isogai is dismissed to E Class. Gakushuu ignores the pang in his stomach as he does so (which <em>could </em>be described as guilt) and when he realises that Maehara's not going to be happy with him, he decides that it’s best to just…<em>not </em>mention it to Maehara.</p><p> </p><p>What goes around comes around, however, and one day, Maehara is deadly quiet. It’s a stark contrast to the endless babble that Gakushuu’s become accustomed to. Even on the walk home, which is usually the demon’s favourite time to blather, he doesn’t speak, instead floating on home  on his back, watching the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only when they get home, hidden away in Gakushuu’s room, that Maehara finally pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara perches on the ceiling fan, his face stony like a gargoyle’s. “You sent Isogai down to E Class.” His voice is quiet but not meek. It’s filled to the brim with carefully monitored rage.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu knows this will be a difficult conversation. Maehara doesn’t even listen to him at the best of times and this is not the best of times. He clears his throat. “He broke the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s face darkens. “He’s a nice guy. He was helping his family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rules are rules.” Gakushuu reminds stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s tail swishes hard in irritation. “It’s not freaking fair.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERVATION #3: Demons cannot swear.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shrugs. “Of course, it’s not fair. It’s Kunugigoaka,” Nothing about the school is fair, from the challenging course material to the nepotism most graduating students receive. “If it were fair, there would be no point in attending.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara goes back to keeping silent for the rest of the night, clearly irritated by recent events. But he’s a demon and he’s bound to Gakushuu so he can’t go against Gakushuu or his actions. He climbs down from the fan and relegates himself to sitting on the floor and <em>stares</em> at Gakushuu (if looks could kill…), who tries his best to ignore the demon as he completes his Science assignment in quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t mean to dig the knife in deeper but there is something he needs to make crystal clear.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be unfitting of your character to associate with someone from E Class.”</p><p> </p><p>Another sharp flick of that tail of his, an eyebrow twitch, and the sound of sharp teeth grinding together. The reply he receives is near enough a hiss, low in tone and acidic. “But of course, Asano.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Gakushuu goes to sleep, with the quiet chanting of ‘frick you’ lulling him off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERVATION #3.5: Demons cannot swear- but that doesn’t stop some from trying to.]</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me giving gakuhou a demon: pog that makes sense the demon probably helps with more 'useless tasks' so that gakuhou can do his weird gakuhou thing</p><p>me, realising the implication of that and trying to imagine what kind of demon puts up with /gakuhou asano/ 24/7: oh.....</p><p>gakushuu: yeah so i guess having a teenage demon is just as challenging as it sounds, you know, with all the mood swings and arguments and hormones ahahah<br/>cashier: sir why are you in the drive-through on foot?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. discrepancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg hi. long time no see? oops. uni is difficult but i didn't fail a module that i really thought i flunked so here! the boys r Back In Town</p><p>also i think i have the rest of this fic outlined (it's relatively short, relatively light hearted (even tho we're going thru Conflict rn) and i think that's the best way for it!!). i have 8 in total but that's subject to me having an Epiphany abt the plot. but i think 8's a good estimate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pissing off the demon that is tethered to your soul might not have Gakushuu’s smartest play. Maehara seems significantly more distanced and more reclusive, hiding himself away in books and contemplating quietly to himself. His tail flicks irritably and more often that not, he busies himself with menial housework and chores.</p><p> </p><p>While he and Maehara had never been as close as other demon-human pairs (Sakakibara, for instance, often gushed about his demon), they had fallen into a small routine of amicability and now that is ruined. Gakushuu feels a little guilty, a side effect of trying his best all the time, but Isogai broke the rules and Gakushuu was just following the rules. Maehara will just have to get over it, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara, who’s more stubborn than Gakushuu had chalked him up to be, gets over the whole ‘Isogai is now in E Class’ in the worst way possible.</p><p> </p><p>When Gakushuu’s sorting out class rota’s for next year, he notices he can’t find Maehara Hiroto’s name anywhere. He rereads the future class 3-D list and then double checks every other list, just to see if Maehara had moved up. Nothing. He even hacks and checks the school’s data base and finds no record of Maehara Hiroto being in classes A – D.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu looks over his shoulder to look at where Maehara’s slowly dusting a shelf, picking at pieces of dust one by one. “Did you drop out?” It’s the only logical conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Is the blunt reply he receives.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu frowns, waving the class rota’s around. “You’re not on the class list.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maehara floats over  lazily and his hands automatically go for a class list that Gakushuu hadn’t even <em>considered, </em>pointing out his name<em>.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu can’t help but splutter. “<em>E Class</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara shrugs and goes back to dusting, long nails methodically removing lint particles one at a time. “My grades slipped.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s one way of putting it. Maehara’s near enough bottom <em>of </em>E Class, which effectively makes him the worse of the worse. Gakushuu snaps his head around so fast that he almost induces whiplash.</p><p>“You could’ve asked for some help,” He lectures, still incredulous. “I could’ve easily tutored you. There’s been remedial study sessions all semester.” Really, there’s no excuse for his grades to slip, not when he doesn’t sleep or eat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maehara doesn’t look around. “Not like it matters.” He mumbles, loud enough for Gakushuu to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu finger twitches in annoyance. He wants to argue that it <em>does </em>matter, that the other is petty for this but that’s a moot point; Maehara won’t listen and there’s nothing Gakushuu can say to change that. He goes back to the class rota’s and tries to smother the flame of anger dwelling deep within him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERVATION #4: Younger demons have the temper of their human equivalents. Most have the capacity and willpower to hold grudges.]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gakushuu knows his father has a demon. He’s has had one since Gakushuu was little. But his father never spoke about them, never spoke to them while Gakushuu was around. He never disclosed if it was a demon he was bonded to as a child or if he had summoned the thing himself. Hell, for all Gakushuu knew, it was a familial demon, and he was going to inherit it on his eighteenth birthday. It was an ever-present factor in both Gakushuu, and his father’s lives and yet, it was never mentioned.  </p><p> </p><p>Dinner is a microcosm of their relationship. Gakushuu and his father live alone, with no know but themselves to keep the other company, but there’s 3 chairs at the table, with one for Gakuhou’s demon. There’s a fourth in a storage closet, for when Gakushuu’s demon appears. When Maehara had first saw the chair, his eyebrow had twitched at the sight and it had been established early on that he wouldn’t be sitting on one, even if Father <em>did </em>find out about Maehara.</p><p> </p><p>Today’s dinner seems to be as usual. Three chairs out, two people sitting, one painstaking hour. The single conversation they hold starts halfway through.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” His father draws out, eyes fixed on his plate. “Still no demon?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara watches from above, tail swishing back and forward, like the pendulum from an old clock. Gakushuu feels a little like he’s under a microscope, a bacterium squirming around a petri dish as it’s unknowingly watched. “No, sir,” He lies smoothly. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>His father hums but says no more and that’s the end of that. When dinner is over, Father stands up from his chair and the empty chair next to him also slides out, the sound of wood-on-wood grating to Gakushuu’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu retreats back to his room, Maehara following behind him as usual. The bedroom door shuts quietly and Maehara arches his back, groaning softly. “Your father,” He grumbles. “It’s all just a game to him.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is quiet but still loud to be heard, to be conversed with. Gakushuu sits down at his desk, firing up his laptop. “Dinner time is an important performance.” Because, really, it is just an act. Biologically, they may be father and son but in reality, their relationship is more akin to two unfortunate actors who just so happen to share the same stage.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not talking about that,” Maehara turns up his nose, his face twisting in disagreement. “He makes his demon sit on a chair.”</p><p> </p><p>A slow chord plays on Gakushuu’s spinal cord and he has to force himself not to shiver. “Unsettling, I know.” Gakushuu’s long used to it but it’s understandable that Maehara still isn’t adjusted to it.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara frowns, clearly not happy with that either. “Disrespectful is what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t follow.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara rolls his eyes and hands Gakushuu the demonology book he had got for his birthday last year. “Think anatomy,” He jabs at the diagram of a demon’s skeleton. “It hurts for demons to sit due to the pronounced tailbone.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DEMON OBSERVATION #5: Demons, in particular weaker ones, tend to have human-like appearances and anatomy. Younger demons appear to regular humans. Only the more senior, elder demons are less-human like.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks. “You sometimes sit.” He points out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for small periods of time. And it’s through <em>my </em>own choice,” Maehara rolls his eyes. “I very much doubt that his demon wants to sit.”</p><p> </p><p>Weird displays of power is what Gakushuu’s father does best. It doesn’t come as a surprise that he’s probably got his demon on strings as well. “It’s a way of showing control.” Gakushuu deduces, muttering to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s eyes (thin, needle like pupils contrasted against honey gold) gleam in the light at that. Maybe he agrees, maybe he doesn’t- Gakushuu sure as hell doesn’t know. The demon perches on the windowsill, wistfully watching the sun set. Silence falls back again, and it’s not broken until, “I can’t wait till this contract is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Gakushuu <em>definitely </em>wasn’t supposed to hear that. The implication of such hits Gakushuu like a freight train. He straightens up in his chair, lower back pain be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“Father didn’t sign away his soul….did he?” He asks, speaking slowly. There is no way Father would’ve used his soul for this contract because Father is not stupid, and he is also very rich and why would he bet his soul when he could use money instead?  </p><p> </p><p>Maehara slightly winces at being heard but he hides behind his mask once again. He looks away. “I can’t disclose that.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu’s stomach twists itself into a tight knot. “He did, didn’t he.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara shrugs. “Believe what you want to believe.”</p><hr/><p>Just a few weeks after Gakushuu’s fourteenth birthday (for which there are no birthday presents), the moon explodes. Or maybe it shatters. Cracks? It’s a little hard to tell. Father seems disinterested and somehow shrugs it off. Perhaps he saw it coming.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu’s a long-time admirer of wistfully gazing at the moon so it saddens him to see it go, to see it <em>ruined. </em>“Do you know why that happened?” Gakushuu asks, pointing at the destroyed moon in the sky. If anyone were to have an indication of what happened, Gakushuu figured it’d be Maehara.</p><p> </p><p>The demon doesn’t look up from his book, some old dusty Russian classic. “No.” Is his curt reply.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a demon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not,” Maehara turns the page and points up at the sky. “That’s a human’s work.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu glances back at the moon. Could a human really have done that? It seems impossible. “…Do you know the human who did it?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara doesn’t respond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/waspfactor">twitter</a> :))</p><p>ferry lives RENT FREE in my brain and this fic is proof of that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>